


Sunday Morning

by lari_el



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 15:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5503703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lari_el/pseuds/lari_el
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometime even the Great Uniter deserves a break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Morning

Kuvira’s eyes opened when the rays of the morning sun filters through the curtains. She slowly sat up from bed, running her hand along through the messy strands of her hair before goosebumps rose up from her skin when her body reacted to the cool air of the room. She picked up one of fiancé’s shirt off from the floor before she slipped it over her naked body.

She couldn’t help it but smirk, leaning against the headboard. Last night was – at least, the aftermath when they left the party the town threw for them – _last night was good_. Her body is still tingling from the hours of staying under the cover before they were out of breath and sweating through the sheets and seeing stars. Celebratory sex is always the best sex when they done nothing but work prior of the week.

Kuvira’s attention shifted away from the window to Baatar when he rolled onto his back, letting out a soft snore. Many people are always saying her fiancé is the lucky one for managing to swipe her off the market, though she tells them that they’re wrong and that she is the fortunate one for being with someone who’s always been there for her.

Her fingers gently run along on his exposed chest at first before moving up to his face, tracing him from his cheek to his brows to his nose and finally to his lips. They were always so dry and she keeps telling him to invest some chapstick, but never before was she so tempted to kiss him until now.

Moving her hair out of the way, she leaned down and paused for a moment before closing her eyes then pressing her lips gently against his. After a few seconds passed by, Kuvira was about pull away until she felt Baatar stirred in his sleep, returning the kiss.

A slow and lazy make out session initiated between the two, Kuvira placed a hand on his cheek as she gently bit down on his lower lip while Baatar’s hand wound up behind her neck, deepening the kiss when he pushed her down closer before he quickly switched their position so he was laying halfway on top of her.

“Good morning,” Baatar said between each kisses. “You should wake me up like that more often.”

“Excited aren’t you?” Kuvira replied, parting their lips apart. “Too _excited_ I should add.”

“It happens when my incredibly beautiful fiancé wakes me up like that,” Baatar said, moving his hands down lower on her body before Kuvira stopped him by grabbing his wrists.

“Not right now, I’m still exhausted and sore from last night,” she said which prompted a smirk from the nonbender.

“Fair enough,” he said, smiling cockily.

“Now that we’re both up, we should get ready for the day,” Kuvira said, pushing him off from her and got up from bed. “We have so much work to—” Her words were immediately cut off when his hand latched onto her skin, pulling her back down on bed and wrapped his arms around her.

“I said no sex!” she exclaimed, squirming in his hold.

“Relax,” Baatar said, pressing a kiss on her shoulder gently before rubbing her arms to keep her warm when he felt her cold skin. “You’re cold.”

“Baatar Junior, what are you doing?”

“Keeping you warm.”

Kuvira tried and failed to suppress a shiver and slowly moved closer to Baatar. Ever since they moved up to the Northern provinces the weather grew colder, something the metalbender is not immune to and will never get use to. Upon hearing his words, she glared at him and if she felt like she wasn’t freezing to death then she would have moved away.

“No, I meant what are you doing? Release me,” she demanded. “We still have so much work to do.”

“Work can wait until tomorrow,” Baatar shrugged. “It’s a Sunday.”

“I don’t care! As your commander, I order you to release me this instant!”

“As your fiancé, I order you to relax and sleep more.”

Kuvira huffed loudly, crossing her arms together, and pouted her lips, something she secretly does when she doesn’t get what she wants.

In response, Baatar rolled his eyes at her before planting another kiss on her shoulder. “Spirits, Kuvira, you are acting like a child. A day off, even for a day, won’t kill you.”

“You’re not going to let me go until I agree, aren’t you?” she drawled.

“Work isn’t going anywhere, it will still be there on your desk tomorrow,” he chuckled, mentally chanting “victorious” in his mind when he felt her slacking in his hold and felt her shifting in her arms before she rolled over, pressing her face up against her neck.

“I’m cold,” she commented.

“I know,” he said, pulling the sheets up to her shoulder before tightening his hold around her. “Now relax and sleep, my love, you deserve a break.”

Kuvira lets out a snort, closing her eyes, and then instantly fell into a peaceful sleep. Whether she would ever admit it or not, she does deserve a damn break.


End file.
